


Prove It All Night

by handyhunter



Category: Uncanny X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, sandwichverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's <i>other</i> rule of three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It All Night

Not a full week after Emma and he mutually decided to part ways, Scott found himself in someone else's bed. If he didn't watch it, it was going to be a habit with him, sleeping with another person before the sheets on the bed of his former partner had cooled. Not that he thought very much about how his relationships would end before they even started; more times than not he wasn't even sure how they started, and this was definitely one of those times. Did this...thing with Logan even qualify as a new relationship? They'd known each other for years, but without the benefit - or complications - of sex.

"Every now and then, Summers, I remember why you're still in charge." Logan sprawled out next to Scott, grinning up at him, one hand tracing the line of Scott's hip bone.

"Like that, did you?" Scott knew how physical Logan was; even when he wasn't fighting, he still liked to touch, smell and taste things. He could also be incredibly one-minded, when given the proper incentive to focus. As if he'd heard Scott's line of thought - though Scott was glad there were no mind-readers in the room tonight - Logan nuzzled Scott's stomach, causing him to suck in his breath.

"Ticklish?" Logan's teeth scraped gently over his skin.

This was new too. The teeth thing, yeah, but also, he hadn't expected a lot of playfulness from Wolverine. He remembered to answer Logan out loud, "Ah...no, not really." He liked it, though; it was something that he didn't realize had been missing from his previous relationships for a while. Maybe it had something to do with the lack of telepathy. There was nothing cerebral about sex with Logan. He felt you up, turned you over, branded himself on every part of you. Logan's tactile curiosity was probably the best part about sleeping with him. And Scott... Scott was learning to return in kind.

"Mmm hmm. You've done this before. With guys, I mean." Logan had worked his way up to Scott's neck and was sucking lightly on his throat.

For a moment, Scott understood people's fascination with vampires. Then he pulled Logan's head up so he could kiss him. "So have you," he said, before pressing his lips against Logan's. Both of them were scruffy, but whatever marks Scott left on Logan would heal long before morning.

Logan waved that away with his free hand. "I've done a lot of things, and stuff I don't even remember. But you..."

"Are you asking about my sexual history? Right now?" Sometimes Scott wondered what went on in Logan's head, he really did. "Can we talk about this another time?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, Slim." Logan fell back and Scott followed him down.

 

"Another time" turned out to be after Logan woke up from his brief nap, still snuggled around Scott.

"Summers," he said, nudging Scott with his toe. "You awake?"

"No," mumbled Scott into his pillow. He contemplated throwing it at Logan, who was evidently wide awake and determined not to be the only one who didn't get any sleep. "What?"

"Are you hungry?"

This time Scott threw the pillow.

"Alright, alright. I get the message."

After Logan left, Scott closed his eyes and willed himself back to sleep. His stomach grumbled loudly, though, interrupting his counting. He resisted for a few more minutes, but, no, he really was wide awake now too. He found some pants, put them on, and then strode off in the direction of the kitchen to find Logan.

He sat at the counter, munching through one half of a sandwich that looked like it contained six types of lunch meat, just as much cheese and maybe one lettuce leaf. Next to his plate was a tall glass of milk.

"Really?" Scott tapped the glass.

"Ran out of beer."

"You know the kids can't buy it for you when you write it on their grocery list." Scott lowered his voice, not that anyone else was awake at two in the morning. "I have a secret stash."

Logan grinned. "Summers, you have unexpected depth."

"So are you going to give me your other sandwich or what?" Logan had made two, though the second one had carrot sticks sticking out from one end.

"Not." Logan slapped Scott's hand away when he reached for it. "'S not for you."

"Who's it for?" The sentence was only half formed when Scott heard another set of feet enter the kitchen.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Summers," said Hisako, looking everywhere but at him. Her eyes darted to Logan, still steadily chewing away. "ThanksforthesandwichLogan. Bye." She grabbed the plate and hightailed it out of the kitchen. Scott looked down at himself. So he didn't have a shirt on, but Logan did, and they both had pants on too. It was perfectly circumspect. Just two team-mates sharing a midnight snack.

Scott turned back to Logan, and very deliberately picked up his other half of the sandwich. He bit into it. It wasn't half-bad, though the idea seemed to be more substance than flavour. "It's crunchy."

Logan nodded, pleased. "It's the potato chips. Adds texture. Now, what did you say about this secret stash?"

Scott picked up the plate and led the way downstairs to the garage.

Logan had a beer, Scott finished his sandwich and they sat in the half-wrecked car Scott was salvaging for parts. If he were twenty years younger... he smiled to himself. They were both too old to be contorting around in the back-seat.

"What?" said Logan, resting one hand at the base of Scott's neck.

"I was just thinking... if we were kids, we'd be... you know."

Logan tilted his head and looked thoughtful, which instantly made Scott wary. "Have you done it before? In a car?"

"Is that a proposition?" Scott leaned back against Logan's arm to let him know he was only kidding. "Um, yeah. It was a lot more awkward than fun, the first time."

"With Jean?"

Logan always was too interested in his relationship with Jean, but right now, it didn't stir the old feelings of resentment or jealousy or grief. Scott pulled Logan's beer out of his hand and finished it. "No, Warren. We should have known it wasn't a good idea. His wings took up too much space."

Logan nodded like he was settling a bet with himself.

"Why the twenty questions?"

"Just curious." There was something in his tone that made Scott wish he had the power of telepathy, but then Logan continued talking. "How long have you been...?"

"Into guys? I'm not, really." Logan shot him an incredulous look. "I mean it. There was Warren, but he doesn't count. We were young! and kind of drunk and it was practice for Jean... For him too!"

"Did Jeannie know about that?"

Scott flushed, remembering. "Uh, yeah." He changed the topic quickly; Logan didn't need to know _everything_ about him and Jean. "And then there was Achmed, but I had amnesia and... What?"

Logan was laughing at him. "What's that you're always saying, Cyke? 'Once is a fluke, twice is coincidence...'"

"Three times is a pattern," he finished. He let that sink in for a moment. "Yeah, okay. Maybe you're on to something."

They sat in companionable silence for a minute or two, and then Logan yawned.

"If you fall asleep, I'm leaving you here," warned Scott. "You're too heavy to carry."

"Sure, Summers, whatever you say." Logan stood up and stretched, some of his bones popping loudly. He followed Scott up the stairs.

"Why can't you be like that when we're training?"

"What are you talking about? I'm always sweet and cuddly."

"Right. How did I ever forget?"

"Need a reminder?"

The next day, he wore a white turtleneck to hide the marks on his throat and collarbone. Emma glanced at his attire pointedly, because while the weather had been a bit cool, it still wasn't anywhere near winter-clothing weather. Scott may have shrugged sheepishly, earning a look that was part amusement, part exasperation and all Emma. _At least one of us is enjoying ourselves,_ she thought to him, and then turned her full attention back to the matter of solving their current crisis.


End file.
